Here Comes Forever, Girl
by RydelxRatliff
Summary: "Here comes that movie scene, one you hate, so cliché. That moment when we kissed by the lake pouring rain, I ain't no superman but i can change your world..." He softly sang to himself. "Here comes forever, girl." Someone continued. He twisted his head to the left to see Rydel peering around the curtain. Rydel laughed, making Ellington's face light up. rydellington;oneshot.


He'd always had a crush on her.

He never told anyone. Well, who could he tell? His best friends were her brothers, if he told them everything would be weird. His mom knew her really well. His girlfriend... well, telling her would be social suicide.

When he met her and her family at dance classes a few years back, he thought it was just a small crush that would last about a month. Little did he know that five years later he was questioning whether he was in love with the girl.

He couldn't be, he wouldn't allow himself. He had a beautiful girlfriend who he could of sworn he loved at the time.

But even though he wouldn't admit it, he really was in love with her. Her beautiful blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back, her stunning brown eyes that he always got lost in. Her adorable smile and how she snorts when she laughs... he thought she was flawless.

He remembers the first day he questioned whether his crush on her was something a lot more serious.

***~*~ flashback ~*~***

He'd stayed over at her family's house, and woke early. Noticing no one was awake, he sleepily stumbled down the stairs to get a snack.

"Good morning, Ellington!" Rydel squealed from the kitchen.

"Rydel?" Ell rubbed his eyes, "Why are you up?"

Rydel giggled, "Why are you up?"

"Touché," He said, entering the kitchen. Rydel was sitting on the counter still in her pyjamas, holding a wooden spoon to her mouth.

"Want some?" She took another spoon from beside her and stuck it in the bowl of melted chocolate, holding it out to him. Ratliff shrugged, and took the spoon from her outstretched hand before sitting beside her on the counter. In other circumstances it would be awkward, just the two of them sitting there in only pyjamas, but it wasn't. It was nice and relaxing.

That was until Rydel flung some of the chocolate at Ellington, hitting him directly in the face. She started giggling. He threw some from his spoon which managed to land on her perfect hair.

"Oh no you didn't!" She screamed.

"Oh yes I did!" Ratliff laughed.

They continued the war for a few minutes, until they ended up on the floor laughing at the mess they made. As Rydel wiped the tears from her eyes, Ellington found himself staring at her. She really is flawless, isnt she? He thought.

***~*~ flashback over ~*~***

That day was three years ago, and ever since then Ellington had been trying to convince himself that he wasn't in love with Rydel Lynch.

He lay awake on R5's tour bus, trying to make a decision.

Was he really ready to break up with Kelly just to be with Rydel?

Ellington groaned. It's not like this in the movies, he thought. _Oh so cliché._

"Here comes that movie scene, one you hate, so cliché. That moment when we kissed by the lake pouring rain, I ain't no superman but i can change your world..." He softly sang to himself.

"Here comes forever, girl." Someone continued. He twisted his head to the left to see Rydel peering around the curtain. Rydel laughed, making Ellington's face light up.

His decision was made.

**-line break-**

He awkwardly twiddled with his fingers as he hovered over Kelly's name on his facetime contacts. Was he doing the right thing?

Yes, Ellington, you are, he thought. He tapped a finger against the screen.

It connected a few seconds later, revealing his girlfriend's face.

"Hey Ellington!" She smiled, waving.

"Hey Kelly..." He whispered awkwardly. Kelly pouted.

"What's up?"

"We need to talk..." Ellington told her, "Kelly, I don't think things are going well between us."

She sighed, "I knew it."

"What?" Ell knitted his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I see the way you look at her. I knew it was coming, Ellington." Kelly laughed.

"Um, look at who?" He responded. Kelly raised her eyebrow.

"You know who I mean."

"So you aren't mad?"

"No. Well not really. I'm just happy you finally realised I guess. But ask her out soon, or she'll lose intrest. She really likes you," Kelly smiled.

"Thanks Kelly. Love you," He told her.

"Bye Ellington, love you too." She pressed the disconnect button, and Ellington let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his chest.

Ellington shoved his phone in his back pocket happily and turned around, grinning widely. Rydel walked past the sofa he sat on, on her way to her bunk he presumed.

"Hey Rydel," He said in a slightly flirty tone, before skipping off.

"Um... hey, Ell?" She replied, confused. He winked and brushed past her, turning away but managing to catch a glimpse of the slight blush that crept upon her face.

"Wait Ellington!" She shouted. He turned to face her. She sat down on the sofa and patted the space next to her. Ell warily sat beside her.

"So, who is she?" Rydel wiggled her eyebrows, bumping him on the shoulder.

"Who's who?" Ratliff felt his face heat up.

"Aw you're blushing! Who's the girl you broke up with Kelly for? I heard everything." She hit him on the arm playfully.

Oh no, Ellington thought, "No one you know."

"So what's she like?" Rydel giggled.

"She's cool." He replied, quickly getting up and walking away to avoid awkward questions.

**-line break-**

"Riker!" Rydel shouted, running over to her older brother. He smiled widely at her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Do you know anything about this girl Ell likes that he broke up with Kelly for?" She asked him. Riker's face dropped, before he started laughing. Rydel just stared.

"Oh wait you seriously don't know?" Riker said. She shook her head 'no'.

"Um, um... coming Rocky!" Riker said awkwardly, before running off in the other direction.

"Rocky wasn't calling you!"

Rydel pouted and angrily folded her arms across her chest, sitting down on the floor. She closed her eyes for a while until she felt something bump against her knee. Rydel opened one eye, to see Ellington sat next to her.

"Hi, I'm sorry about walking away earlier," He apologised. Rydel closed her eyes again and sighed loudly.

"I refuse to speak to you until you tell me who this girl is." She protested, keeping her eyes shut tight. He never answered, and she felt a warm breath against her cheek.

Rydel opened her eyes as Ell pressed his lips to hers. At first, she was shocked, but she relaxed into them and began to kiss back. They pulled apart moments later, and both their eyes were sparkling as smiles spread across their faces.

"Does that answer your question?"

**this was just a cute rydellington oneshot that popped into my mind :D**

**dont send hate bc i ship kellington too and i love kelly yay:)**


End file.
